


Blake

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the tune of "Vincent" by Don McLean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blake

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Vincent" by Don McLean.

Since the day we met...  
          Haunted look I can't forget,  
          Luring me inside your net,  
          And reaching past the darkness in my soul.  
          Heart aflame with dreams,  
          Mind a maze of tangled schemes,  
          Driven by the victims' screams  
          To fight for visions of a better world.

          Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
          And how you suffered for your sanity, and how you tried to set them free.  
          I would not listen, I did not know how...  
          But, Blake, I'm listening now.

Since the day we met...  
          Feeling trapped by tales you told,  
          Trembling till my blood ran cold,  
          And struggling so to prove I didn't care.  
          More than I could bear:  
          Having my pretense unmasked,  
          Lifelong questions never asked,  
          Yet still the answers smoldered in your eyes.

          Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
          And how you suffered for your sanity, and how you tried to set them free.  
          I never listened, I did not know how...  
          But, Blake, I'm listening now.

          For I dared not trust you, but still your trust was true.  
          And on that day so stark and drear, when my faith gave way to fear...  
          I took your life and tore my soul in two.  
          Oh, but I tried to warn you, Blake--  
          The likes of me was never meant for one as pure as you.

For that day we met...  
          I now owe an awesome debt;  
          Life holds nothing but regret;  
          There's no way I can ever set things right.  
          But even as I die,  
          Pondering my mistaken choice,  
          Forgiving eyes and anguished voice  
          Reach out to heal my grief and ease my pain.

          Now I think I know what you tried to say to me,  
          And how you suffered for your sanity, and how you tried to set them free.  
          I heard you, Blake--but it was not in time  
          To stop my bloody crime.


End file.
